<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fateful Decisions by Captain_Revo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548796">Fateful Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Revo/pseuds/Captain_Revo'>Captain_Revo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attack on Mars, Gen, Hobus Supernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Revo/pseuds/Captain_Revo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The security Council of Federation members meet to discuss the ongoing crisis surrounding the Hobus Supernova</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fateful Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been six months since the rogue synths had attacked Mars. Six months since the rescue fleet being constructed to save the Romulan people was destroyed. Six months since the horrendous attack that had killed tens of thousands of people, which had shocked the galaxy, resulting in a ban on synthetic life being created.</p><p>The ambassadors waited quietly in the President's office. The representatives of Earth, Tellar Prime, Andoria, Vulcan, Betazed, Trill and Bolias had gathered for the latest round of crisis talks. Together they made up the current members of the FSO; The Federation Security Council. They sat in a semi-circle around the President's desk, with a spectacular view out the window of sunny paradise. The doors to the office opened and the President walked in, flanked by two Starfleet admirals. The first was Fleet Admiral Bill Ross, the second was Vice Admiral Kirsten Clancy. Each of the ambassadors rose to their feet as the president took his seat and ushered them to be re-seated.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming," said President Thrull, a Rigelian. His white skin and hair almost made him look like a ghost as the light blasted through the window. The past six months had been especially hard on him and now he appeared gaunt and tied, as well. </p><p>Several of the ambassadors murmured their acknowledgement. </p><p>"Sir, we have the latest reports from Mars," said Admiral Ross, handing him a PADD.</p><p>The president looked over the report, and his expression grew ever more grave before he placed it on the table far away from him, as if the information was offensive to his eyes. The scale of the damage was still being calculated. Fire raged across the planet as volatile gasses continued to erupt. It seemed almost every day that the death toll rose as more bodies were located. Sometimes the casualties were from the teams who bravely tried to get the continuing chaos under control. Mars was a death trap now.</p><p>"To be blunt, Mars is virtually uninhabitable. Utopia Planitia shipyards are totally destroyed, and rescue armada is gone with little of worth that could be salvaged. Admiral Picard, after being informed that this council voted not to rebuild the fleet at the Andorian shipyards, wishes to divert all Federation vessels to Romulan space to begin the evacuation."</p><p>There was a moment of stunned silence in the room while they processed the scale of the request.</p><p>"All of them? Not just Starfleet?" said Tanis, the Andorian ambassador, in disgust. She leaned forward. "He wants us to abandon all day to day operations and defensive positions?"</p><p>Grark, the Tellarite was a mass of hair and beard. A tusk protruded from one side, the other had been lost years ago in some long forgotten fight. His voice rumbled like a low earthquake in the room."That is outrageous. What if the Breen or the Dominion were to invade? We could never get our ships back into position in time."</p><p>"There has been no unusual activity from either of their empires since the war. I doubt they would take it upon themselves to attack now," reasoned Jorias, the slender elderly male Trill. His skin was black and almost made the distinctive trill markings invisible. His clothes were very simple, a plain grey robe that hugged his frame.</p><p>T'Parl, a Vulcan woman, whose head was bald, was dressed in flowing red robes that contrasted strikingly next to Jorias, pressed her fingers together. "The relocation of all Federation vessels goes beyond simple military concerns. At any given time the Federation is involved in thousands of medical, trade and scientific missions. There is the epidemic on Delta IV, the Zakdorn have suffered an environmental catastrophe on their southern continent, the continued relief efforts to Cardassia Prime continue, and the material repayments to the Ferengi Alliance for costs accrued during the war are only half payed. The logistical challenge of stopping them and every other endeavour we are currently engaged in would cause tremendous disruption, and endanger lives."</p><p>"Not doing so is going to end a great number of Romulan lives," added Charl. His skin tone paler than the typical Bolian. He was short and plump and often enjoyed his food a little too much at the ambassadorial receptions. "We have a duty to help."</p><p>"Well, they brought that upon themselves," snapped Tanis. Her antennae pointing forward. A classic sign of aggression in her people. </p><p>"I would agree," chimed in T'Parl.</p><p>"Forgive me, madam ambassador but that doesn't strike me as very logical," suggested Admiral Ross.</p><p>The Vulcan remained motionless, not even turning her head towards him. "On the contrary, our reputations are derived from our actions. The Romulans have perpetuated over two centuries of cold war with the Federation. They have interfered in the Klingon civil war, attempted an invasion of my homeworld, as well at the failed genocide by Praetor Shinzon. They continue to represent a danger to us, and can not be trusted. Logic dictates that pattern of behaviour will continue regardless."</p><p>"Shinzon. He wasn't technically Romulan," retorted Ross, knowing he was skating on some very thin ice.</p><p>The Vulcan nodded, but replied, "Nevertheless, he was their leader and was backed, however briefly, by the Romulan military, that also assassinated the one senate that had been our allies during the war. We must continue to view them as a threat to the security of the Federation. Saving them, however noble, could be to the ruin of us all."</p><p>"I can't believe I'm hearing this," cried out Sarra Deek, the ambassador from Betazed, who also happened to be the youngest person in the room. "We're just going to let billions of people die because of their terrible governments?"</p><p>"We didn't create the supernova," snapped the Tellarite, "and it was hardly our fault the Borg invaded Romulan space crippling or destroying most of their fleet. They didn't exactly rush to our aid when the Borg attacked our worlds."</p><p>The president raised his hands. "Please, please, this is a difficult issue but let's keep our heads. Getting heated serves no one."</p><p>Admiral Clancy cleared her throat to break the moment of silence, "The simple fact is the Federation and Starfleet are pushed to breaking point. We are still recovering from the Dominion war, and have have diverted considerable aid to the Cardassians after the Jem'Hadar bombed their world. This is not about revenge, or hatred. This is about practical realities. We reluctantly agreed to construct the fleet, the largest in history I might add, despite the economic and logistic pressures, and despite many worlds threatening to pull out of the Federation. If we go forward with this plan we risk at best leaving ourselves vulnerable to our enemies, at worst having the Federation blow up from the inside."</p><p>The ambassadors from Andoria, Vulcan and Tellar nodded in agreement. The trill, Bolian, and Betazoid sunk slightly in their chairs as the dose of cold water hit them in the face.</p><p>"Is that Starfleet's position?" asked the President.</p><p>Now it was Ross' turn to clear his throat. "Starfleet will remain neutral in this. We will abide by the decisions made here. What I can say is that we have our best minds working on other solutions. We are investigating the technology behind the Dominion's long range transporters. We believe there may be a way to develop a kind of trans warp beaming. Unfortunately we don't have much data to go on. I must caution you that the energy costs would also likely make it impractical for large scale use."</p><p>"Voyager also brought back several propulsion methods back from the Delta Quadrant, did it not?" asked President Thrull. "That could dramatically cut down the journey time and allow us to minimise our vulnerability."</p><p>"Correct," replied Clancy, "but they experienced numerous reliability issues that have yet to be filly ironed out. Normally we would want to undergo years of testing for safety and environmental concerns."</p><p>"We won't risk the lives of our crews on experimental technology," added Ross.</p><p>"Understood, and nor would I ask that of your people. And what of you you, Mister Ambassador?" asked the President turning his head towards the human who had remained silent until now. "What are your thoughts?"</p><p>Devon Rand scratched at his thin moustache before responding in a strong South African accent. "It pains me to say this, but we can not save the Romulan people. Doing so would either take more resources than we can spare, or leaving our worlds vulnerable to attack. We still don't know if the synths will attack again. Do we leave core worlds defenceless? Maybe that's what they want? No, we should concentrate on helping Mars and rebuilding our shipyards. Billions of lives are at stake versus the lives of trillions that we are entrusted to protect."</p><p>The Bolian ambassador rose to his feet, his pale skin suddenly becoming more blue and flustered. "I simply can not believe that the four founding members of the Federation are prepared to let this supernova devastate multiple worlds because it is... inconvenient? Difficult?"</p><p>"You must learn to govern your emotions," said the Vulcan, coldly. "Let us not forget that the Federation was founded in part to combat the threat the Romulan Empire posed to all of us. It would be a historical irony if our charity ultimately lead to its destruction."</p><p>"Govern my emotions! We are talking about letting billions of people die," he raged back at her. "The fact that they are Romulan lives should be no different than if they were Human, Vulcan or Benzite. If we allow these people to just be wiped out then history will judge us very harshly." </p><p>"No one will miss them, least of all history," snarled the Tellarite, that drew a few tuts from the room.</p><p>"We have a moral duty to protect people even if it puts our own lives at risk," shouted Jorias, as he too rose to his feet. "The risk of attack from an external power is minimal. You are just using that as an excuse."</p><p>Ross intervened, "With all due respect ambassadors, I fought during the war. I saw what the Jem'Hadar can do up close when they sent Cardassia prime back to the stone age. The speed at which they can kill. I would not be so quick to dismiss their threat should they see a vulnerability and the consequences of any actions we take."</p><p>"My world was invaded by the Dominion," retorted Deek. "I lost friends and family in that war, but I will not give into fear. Please do not lecture me about consequences as we trade hypothetically scenarios for real lives. Let us not also forget that they did come to our aid directly afterwards. We would likely not be here if not for them."</p><p>"For their own preservation, when their interested were threatened. Not to help us," answered Clancy.</p><p>"Even if we could help them, where are we going to put hundreds of millions of Romulans? Some can be relocated within the Empire, but many will have to pour into Federation space. That represents an unacceptable security risk, and threat to the cohesion of our society," argued Tanis.</p><p>The young Betazoid woman shook her head. "Not everyone who is a Romulan is a threat to us. They are just people. If you were not so blinded by old hatred, you would see that."</p><p>It was now the turn of the Andorian to rise to her feet. The sunlight danced off the black leather uniform she wore. "How dare you. It is my people who-"</p><p>"That's enough," snapped the President, "The arguments have been made. We don't need to resort to petty bickering that debase this council. I want your vote. All in favour of helping them by diverting our resources, raise your hands."</p><p>Three hands were raised from the Trill, Betazoid and Bolian ambassadors.</p><p>"All opposed?" he asked quietly. </p><p>The other four hands raised.</p><p>"No abstentions. The motion does not carry," he turned to Admiral Ross. "Admiral, Starfleet will take no further action to divert ships and resources. All defensive postures are to be maintained. The hunt for the rogue synths is to continue, and no current operations are to be postponed."</p><p>"Yes, Sir," he replied.</p><p>"And Bill, please inform Admiral Picard of our decision. I should warn you that he won't be happy about it."</p><p>The Admiral nodded somberly. He was not looking forward to that conversation. He would rather be back in the Dominion war fighting a legion of Jem'Hadar than face the wrath of a righteous Jean-Luc.</p><p>The room grew dim as the sun fled behind a cloud. Several of the ambassadors were shaking their heads in disbelief and anger. </p><p>"This is a travesty," snorted the Trill in disgust.</p><p>"My friend, we will not let the Federation, that has stood for two and a half centuries be brought down by the Romulans," argued the human, as he moved towards his Trill colleague and placed his hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>"I think we just did," said the Bolian. "Because of our inaction, Romulus stands alone."</p><p>The room fell quiet.</p><p>Eight months later, the Hobus star exploded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>